fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Secuscria
|creator = Scholarworld}}Secuscria are large Flying Wyverns that trap prey within their wings. It is one of the two flagship monsters of Monster Hunter: Forsaken. Physiology Secuscria are bipedal wyverns. Its hide possesses large silver-colored scales with maroon colored patterns and its underside is dark grey. Their snout is narrow and filled with razor-sharp teeth, with its upper jaw sporting three large fangs. Its eyes are bright green in color. Large osteoderms run from its shoulder to its tail. Immense amounts of spines line the top of its tail, running from the base of the tail to the tip. Secuscria's defining traits are its wings, which are unusually large even for a Flying Wyvern, being twice as large as its body. The wing membranes are a light grey with bright red ornate markings. Its phalanx have turned into long, sharp spikes jut out that allow Secuscria to easily embed its wings in the ground. They also possess large spikes on their wingtips. Its wing membranes, while flexible, are also rather hard and more difficult to break compared to the wing membranes of other wyverns. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Secuscria easily takes its place as an apex predator. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Territorial, Secuscria will often attempt to either scare or chase off other monsters. Tracks The tracks that Secuscria leaves behind are "Odd Holes", "Silver Grey Scales", "Old Footprints" and "Shed Tooth". Specific Locale Interactions Secuscria has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Secuscria has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Intro Cutscene Location: Greenwood Paradise, Area 15 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 15 and looks around. It's unusually silent. Suddenly a Faltarnos rushes out from the brush behind the hunter, startled by something. Three more Faltarnos follow, as well as a Great Faltarnos. The hunter looks onwards, confused. Suddenly, a large wyvern lunges out from the brush behind the hunter. The hunter quickly ducks as the wyvern flies towards the Faltarnos pack. The wyvern swoops down and slams its wings down into the ground around the Great Faltarnos, trapping it. The Bird Wyvern has no time to react and slams into one of the spikes of the wing membrane, making it fall backward, stunned. The large wyvern growls and clamps its jaws around the Great Faltarnos' neck. After a bit of struggling, the Bird Wyvern's neck is snapped. The Flying Wyvern raises its wings from the ground and lets out a roar. The winged beast starts feasting on the freshly killed Bird Wyvern. The hunter, who has been hiding behind a rock this entire time, comes out of hiding. The hunt has begun. (WIP) Abilities Secuscria has no elemental capabilities. Instead, they rely on their unusual wings to capture prey. Their spike-like phalanx help Secuscria anchor their wings into the ground. They embed their wings into the ground around their victims, allowing them to feed on their prey in leisure. They can also use their wings for offensive purposes. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Secuscria will start huffing white smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Secuscria will start drooling. Mount Coyotehi can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Wyvern Feet * Infraorder: Trap Wing Wyvern * Superfamily: Flying Wyvern * Family: Secu Habitat Range Secuscria soars the vast expansions of the Grand Veldt. Some Secuscria have been sighted in the Greenwood Paradise, likely driven away by Fulhemus. Ecological Niche A fierce predator, Secuscria easily asserts itself as an apex. Biological Adaptations Secuscria's wings are rather unique for a Flying Wyvern. Their phalanx have evolved into large spike-like structure. They use these structures to anchor their wings into the floor, surrounding and trapping prey. Attacks Low Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Secuscria roars. * Claw Swipe: Secuscria swipes its claws at the hunter. * Tail Slam: Secuscria slams its tail into the ground in an attempt to crush the hunter. (Land) * Bite: Secuscria attempts to bite the hunter. * Wing Slam: Secuscria attempts to crush the hunter with one of its wings. * Wing Swipe: Secuscria swipes at the hunter with either wing. It swipes twice with both wings if enraged. * Body Slam: Secuscria attempts to crush the hunter under its weight. * Tail Swipe: Secuscria swipes its tail at the hunter. * Stomp: Secuscria rears up and attempts to crush the hunter under its foot. * Bulldoze: Secuscria embeds both of its wings into the ground in front of it and attempts to ram the hunter. * Encage: Secuscria rushes towards the hunter. Once it gets close enough, Secuscria embeds its wings around into the ground around the hunter and proceeds to bite at the hunter until it finished with a much stronger bite. (Air) * Swoop: Secuscria swoops down and snaps at the hunter. * Swooping Claw Swipe: Secuscria swoops down and claws at the hunter. * Aerial Wing Slam: Secuscria attempts to drop down onto the hunt and crush them underneath its wings. Enraged (Land) * Double Bulldoze: Secuscria embeds both of its wings into the ground in front of it and attempts to ram the hunter twice. Breakable Parts * Head: Scars will appear and some horns will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. * Wings: Either wing will have small rips and tears in them. * Tail (X1): The tail will be scarred. * Tail (Sever): The tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Rathalos Turf War (Tie) Secuscria and Rathalos both roar. Rathalos shoots a ball of fire at Secuscria, who blocks it with one of its wings. Rathalos then flies above Secuscria and claws at it whilst shooting fireballs. Secuscria staggers, only to retaliate by slamming one of its wings into Rathalos' sides. Rathalos gets knocked to the ground, but quickly gets up. Either one of them will then leave the zone. With Deviljho Turf War (Lose) Secuscria and Deviljho both roar. Secuscria embeds both of its wings into the ground and attempts to ram into Deviljho. Deviljho is pushed back a bit but manages to stop the Flying Wyvern with its foot. Deviljho then manages to reach over Secuscria's wings and grab it by the neck. Secuscria gets flailed around a bit before being tossed away, leaving Deviljho victorious. With Rajang Turf War (Lose) Secuscria and Rajang both roar. Secuscria embeds both of its wings into the ground and attempts to ram into Rajang. Rajang is pushed back a bit but manages to push back, stopping Secuscria's ram. While Secuscria attempts to continue ramming, Rajang's fur becomes gold. Rajang manages to pry open Secuscria's wings and, after a small screech of regret from Secuscria, blasts an electric beam right at the wyvern's face. Secuscria falls to the ground, stunned, and Rajang is left victorious. Interactions With Unique Statuses Urbacodos can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Urbacodos can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Tempered Urbacodos is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Theme Trivia * Secuscria's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Secuscria is meant to be a revamp of the Bladigo. Bladigo's page can still be found, however. * Credit to MonsterHunterFlacko for the name. A different name, "Seciuscra", coined by FrostSpino, was also considered. Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Scholarworld Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster